Ikigai
by RasenRouge
Summary: Su primera misión como Pilar de la Flama lo había llevado hasta un lugar recóndito. Pero no era el demonio que debía cazar o el aura de misterio que circundaba ahí lo que atrapó por completo su interés. Lo que lo había cautivado sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, fue la persona que conoció allí y que le hizo creer que el destino de verdad existe. Que nada es coincidencia.
1. Flame

¡Buenas noches! Soy nueva en el fandom de Kimetsu no Yaiba, por lo que si hay algún OoC pido disculpas al respecto, ya trataré de irme adaptando mejor a los personajes conforme vaya escribiendo los demás capítulos. Disfruten de este pequeño fic en honor a uno de los pilares que robó un fragmento de mi oscuro corazón.

**Advertencias: **Si no has leído el manga, lee bajo tu propio riesgo que esta historia contiene spoilers/Esta historia contiene Rengoku x OC

**炎**

El aroma de la brisa del mar se había convertido en su silenciosa y fiel compañera a lo largo del tranquilo viaje que lo había alejado de su hogar y de todo lo que hasta ese momento le resultaba conocido. Sin embargo, tales circunstancias no le incordiaban ni un poco; se acostumbró a ello desde el momento en que alzó la espada para salvaguardar la vida de todos aquellos que fueran asediados por los demonios.

Descendió de la embarcación a paso continuo, siempre observando a sus alrededores. No quería verse sorprendido y mucho menos en un sitio que solamente conocía a través de los relatos. Asimismo debía recopilar algunos datos antes de abandonar el puerto.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué es lo que ha traído a un joven como tú a una isla como esta? —le preguntó el que fungía como el capitán, y por ende, el que lo había llevado hasta ese remoto sitio al otro lado del mar.

—Estoy de visita —no podía hablar de sus verdaderos motivos tanto por políticas de su trabajo como por el hecho de que no le creerían en lo más mínimo. Lo tacharían de loco.

—Uno sólo viene aquí por negocios o porque se viene a visitar a alguna mujer —indicaba el hombre de avanzada edad con un notorio timbre de burla—. Y por las escasas pertenencias que traes contigo, me supongo que es la segunda opción.

—He escuchado muchas cosas interesantes sobre esta isla. Así que decidí visitarla, aprovechando que tengo días libres —el blondo se mantendría firme en su excusa—. ¿Podría decirme que camino debo tomar para llegar a la ciudad de Izuhara?

—Primero debes abandonar el puerto y después debes tomar el sendero que hallarás a mano derecha. No debería tomarte demasiado tiempo llegar. Por cierto, procura estar atento que nunca faltan los que aman aprovecharse de los extranjeros —¿le llamaba de ese modo a causa del tono de su cabello o únicamente por venir desde la capital?—. Y sobre todas las cosas, ten cuidado con la gente de aquí.

—¿Umm? ¿La gente? ¿Por qué motivo? —aquello le resultaba curioso, incluso sospechoso.

—Esta isla es muy extraña—relataba en tono bajo para que sólo él le escuchara—. He escuchado rumores de que aun con la caída de los Daimio, aquí se continúan rigiendo por un sistema como ese y nadie se queja al respecto. Además, la gente de estos lares suele ser muy recelosa, así que no esperes a que sean hospitalarios contigo.

—Gracias. Lo tendré en consideración —dijo como último antes de emprender la retirada y dejar atrás el puerto que le vio llegar—. _Si cuento con un poco de suerte llegaré a Izuhara justo cuando la noche caiga y podré empezar la búsqueda._

Halló un camino de tierra, primitivamente delimitado por la hierba y los árboles circundantes. Era lo suficientemente angosto que apuradamente podría ser transitado por una carreta. Y su alrededor era tan tranquilo que se podía escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido.

Caminó alrededor de una hora antes de pararse a tomar un buen trago de agua. Estaba sediento y el hambre también estaba haciendo mella en su estómago, por lo que tomaría un ligero refrigerio antes de continuar.

—La aldea está mucho más lejos de lo que ese capitán me hizo creer —sorbió de su cantimplora y engulló sin culpa alguna las seis bolas de arroz que había extraído de su caja de almuerzo—. Solamente hay pinos donde quiera que coloque la mirada. Y tampoco había estado antes en un bosque tan silencioso como este —tal vez tendría que retractarse de lo último dicho—. ¿Una ardilla? —eso fue lo que pensó cuando escuchó un ligero ruido sobre la rama de los árboles que estaban a sus espaldas, llevándole inmediatamente a rotarse y desenfundar su carmesí espada ante la posibilidad de que pudiera tratarse de un demonio—. Pero si es...

—No soy un animal salvaje y peligroso, por lo que puedes bajar tu espada —versaba la joven que estaba parada ágilmente sobre la rama del árbol, observándole con esas pupilas rojo cereza—. Tampoco soy una ladrona, por si lo has pensado.

De mangas largas y holgadas era la vestimenta superior que usaba y que delineaba su femenina figura; resultando por los tonos rosáceos de su estampado de crisantemos cuyo fondo entremezclaba el albo y el bermellón, tornándole en una pieza bella y singular. De la cintura para abajo se apreciaba un oscuro pantalón de los que usaban los casi olvidados samuráis y botas marrones que le permitían moverse con seguridad y fluidez.

Y para complementar sus ropajes, contaba con un broche de hermosas costuras, aderezado con flores, sosteniendo en una coleta alta el largo y lacio cabello castaño cobrizo que esa joven poseía.

—Es algo difícil de creer considerando que estás ahí trepada, moviéndote con cierto sigilo —espetó el joven sin retirar esa penetrante mirada dorada de ella. Era como si intentara predecir su siguiente movimiento o incordiarle para que no se moviera; y cualquiera de las dos opciones le provocaban cierta incomodidad a la extraña.

—Resulta irónico que me esté diciendo algo como eso un extranjero —habló tras haber descendido de un solo salto para poder estar frente a frente con el extraño. El rubio fácilmente le sacaba unos siete centímetros de alto—. No es usual que tengamos visitantes que vayan más allá del puerto.

—Mi nombre es Kyōjurō Rengoku y estoy aquí por cuestiones personales. Por lo que permaneceré en esta isla por algunos días —se presentó con notorio entusiasmo tras envainar su espada y verse un poco más relajado ante su presencia—. ¿Me podrías decir si todavía me encuentro muy lejos de la Aldea Izuhara?

—Una hora más aproximadamente —respondió a su cuestionamiento sin despegar su atención de él—. Te aconsejo que no permanezcas mucho tiempo en Izuhara. La gente de esta isla no es muy cordial con los que vienen del exterior.

—Eres la segunda persona que me da ese consejo.

—Entonces deberías seguirlo —recalcó—. Y en cuanto termines con tus asuntos, marcharte.

—Eso mismo haré —aseveró con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad. No estaba ni en lo más mínimo inmutado ante el panorama que le había pintado—. Por cierto, ¿tú también vienes del exterior?

—No —respondió—. Yo vivo en esta isla.

—Bueno, tal parece que los rumores no son de todos ciertos —¿ahora de qué le estaba hablando el blondo?—. No toda la gente de por aquí es hostil.

—Algunos sí tenemos educación —expresó, cruzándose de brazos—. A todo esto, mi nombre es Kishaba Touka.

—¡Un gusto en conocerte, Kishaba-san! —exclamó enérgico el rubiales, desconcertando un poco a la castaña. Era como si fuera la primera vez que se topaba con alguien así.

—Supongo que debería decir lo mismo —una pequeña sonrisa plasmada de nerviosismo se hizo presente en sus labios—. Yo también voy en dirección de Izuhara, por lo que podríamos ir juntos. Claro, si no te molesta.

—Entre más gente haya, más divertido resulta ser el viaje —aseguraba Rengoku, mirándola fijamente—. ¿No lo crees así?

—Es factible. Pero creo que al final dependerá de la compañía que tengas contigo en ese momento —ese era un buen punto de vista que tal vez él no había considerado o le importaba muy poco—. Y dime, ¿vienes de muy lejos? —interrogó en cuanto los dos empezaron a moverse.

—Puede decirse que desde la capital.

—Vaya. Significa entonces que has hecho un largo camino para llegar hasta este sitio —era claro su asombro—. Significa entonces que el motivo por el que te trasladaste hasta aquí debe ser muy importante. Porque nadie viaja semejante distancia para apreciar los paisajes de esta isla.

—Es un sitio pacífico y agradable.

—Tal vez demasiado de lo primero —sus palabras sonaban más a una objeción, a una queja que no exteriorizaba por completo.

—Siempre puedes salir de aquí y explorar lo que hay más allá del mar —soltó con un tono que raspaba al que emplearía un aventurero a la hora de hablar de su siguiente viaje.

—De vez en cuando visito la capital y otros lugares. Pero solamente he ido por un período corto de tiempo por lo que no he podido disfrutar adecuadamente de mi estadía —comunicó para el blondo que tenía su atención fija en el frente.

—Y dime, Kishaba-san, ¿han ocurrido cosas extrañas por aquí últimamente?

—Depende qué definas por "extrañas" —indicó, viéndole de soslayo.

—Gente desaparecida...Asesinatos. Cosas de ese estilo —era de esa manera en que eran vistos los ataques realizados por los demonios.

—¿Debo pensar entonces que eres un policía? Y de ser así, ¿por qué llegar hasta aquí para atender un caso aislado del que en teoría prácticamente nadie del exterior tendría que conocer? —Rengoku se detuvo de golpe, provocando que ella se le adelantara por un par de pasos. Lo hizo porque había analizado en detalle sus palabras y sabía mejor que nadie que no la engañaría con cualquier excusa barata.

—Tienes razón. No soy policía —ella había cesado su avance y ahora se había girado hacia él con notoria curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu oficio, extranjero?

—Soy un Cazador de Demonios. Y he venido a esta isla a exterminar a uno que ha estado haciendo estragos en la capital —explicó con seriedad para quien permanecía totalmente callada. Seguramente no lo creería y lo tacharía de loco como todos los que se enteraban de aquello.

—Es la primera vez que mandan a alguien de fueras para aniquilar un demonio. Tal vez se deba a que atacó en la capital —acariciaba su mentón con cierta insistencia, como si fuera un acto reflejo de lo mucho que estaba dándole vueltas al asunto.

—¡Espera!, ¡¿me crees?! —ahora el incrédulo era él—. ¿No piensas que estoy loco? —más allá de la Organización de Cazadores de Demonios nadie más sabía ni creía en la existencia de esos seres. O al menos eso es lo que creía hasta que ella se cruzó en su camino.

—¿Tendría razones para no hacerlo? —le miraba con extrañeza. No comprendía su reacción; parecía que él se había convertido en el bicho raro de los dos—. Todos en esta isla somos conscientes de la existencia de los demonios. Por lo que nadie te tomará a loco si dices que tu trabajo consiste en exterminarlos.

—Vaya...

—Ahora que está claro el motivo que te ha traído aquí, continuemos o la noche nos tomará desprevenidos —alguien ya había comenzado la retirada una vez más como si no hubieran tratado un tema importante hasta hace poco.

—Kishaba-san —le llamó mientras la alcanzaba sin esfuerzo alguno—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Tú respondiste a mi duda, así que no hay problema.

—¿Han sido los mismos pobladores los que se han encargado de confrontar a los demonios? —era la opción más lógica si considerando que allí no había Cazadores de Demonios.

—Podría decirse que hay gente que se ha especializado en ello. Algo así como un oficio que se ha ido transmitiendo de generación en generación. Y es gracias a eso que hemos podido estar a salvo.

—¡Eso es realmente admirable! —¿eso era un halago? —. No todas las personas poseen el valor para encarar a los demonios. Se requiere una fuerte voluntad y un gran llamado del deber.

—En parte puede ser de esa forma —lucía pensativa ante la visión que le había ofertado el blondo—. Pero a veces la venganza y el odio son mejores impulsando a alguien a confrontar a los demonios que cualquier otra cosa.

—La naturaleza humana es así. Por lo que es inevitable. Sin embargo, si logran evitar que más vidas se pierdan, no es tan malo como suena.

—El fin justifica los medios, ¿no?

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos o nunca llegaremos —enunció para la castaña con esa amplia sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

El sol se había escondido por completo, dejándole a la luna el trabajo de alumbrar un poco el camino a los aventureros que todavía transitaban por los silenciosos y deshabitados senderos de la isla en busca de algún pueblo en el cual pasar la noche.

No obstante, había quienes habían gozado de la fortuna de arribar a un lugar seguro para descansar y reponer energías.

—¡Bienvenido a Izuhara! —expuso la castaña para Kyōjurō en cuanto se hallaron a menos de un metro de la entrada al lugar.

—Es más grande de lo que imaginé —las casas se extendían más allá de donde su campo de visión le permitían apreciar. Incluso había faroles afuera de cada residencia para iluminar las calles que pasaban por toda la villa—. Aún hay bastante gente por los alrededores.

—Por aquí amamos la vida nocturna. Especialmente si incluye comida —y esa era una palabra mágica para el blondo—. El pescado es exquisito por aquí.

—Oh, sería una pena que me fuera sin haber probado las delicias locales —alguien era un amante de la comida y no dudaba en manifestarlo cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión.

—Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de probar el sushi y demás platillos —nada como promocionar la gastronomía local—. Y ya que hemos llegado, te dejo.

—¿No vives aquí? —curioseó porque hasta ese momento él pensaba que ella era oriunda de Izuhara.

—Vivo más hacia el noroeste por lo que tomaré otro sendero para llegar a casa —hizo un ademán con su mano en son de despedida y se fue sin más.

—Creo que seguiré su consejo antes de ir a buscar al escurridizo demonio —no perdió más el tiempo y se adentró en Izuhara en busca de un restaurante que pudiera mostrarle las maravillas culinarias de la isla; por lo que se dejó guiar por su nariz—. Buenas noches. ¿Podría traerme la carta? —pidió con amabilidad en cuanto tomó asiento y la mesera se le acercó.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Sucede algo? —la muchacha aún cuando había recibido una petición continuaba de pie, mirándole. ¿Es que lucía tan extraño o era el tono tan llamativo de su cabello? ¿Sus ropas acaso? ¿O es porque era de fueras?

—¡N-No...! Es más bien que...

—Suzuhara ve atrás a ayudar a lavar los platos. Yo me encargaré de atender al joven —el hombre que apareció se veía más como un adicto al ejercicio que a la cocina—. Disculpa la grosería de mi empleada, es sólo que está un poco asombrada.

—He escuchado que es bastante raro que haya muchas visitas por aquí —y al tiempo que hablaba la comida iba viniendo directo a su mesa; y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía un mundo de manjares que olían tremendamente delicioso.

—La gente de fueras no se interesa por los pueblos de esta isla, así que es toda una novedad tener un turista en estos días.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso! —exclamó entusiasmado. Y es que de verdad se le notaba que disfrutaba de cada bocado que engullía.

—Eres un muchacho de buen apetito. Y eso está bien si quieres crecer grande y fuerte —le felicitó—. Las mujeres se vuelven locas con los hombres fornidos y varoniles.

—Por ahora mi único interés es fortalecerme. Ser mucho más fuerte y hábil con mi espada.

—Una noble misión, muchacho —sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con calma—. Pero tampoco te prives de los otros placeres que te ofrece la vida —sonrió con cierto cachondeo y miró a Kyōjurō tras expulsar el humo del cigarro de su boca—. No es por presumir pero en esta isla puedes encontrar mujeres muy hermosas.

—¿Y sabe si hay alguna posada cerca de aquí?

—¡Ja! Así que eres de los tímidos —lo cual le resultaba irónico si extrapolaba esa supuesta personalidad con su apariencia—. Hay una a unas cuadras de aquí. Pero no te garantizo que esté en funcionamiento.

—Gracias.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan formal muchacho. ¡Come más!

Ya con el estómago lleno y la energía renovada fue en busca de la posada que el cocinero le había hecho mención hace poco, encontrándose con una vieja casona. Tocó, siendo recibido por una mujer de edad media que lucía un kimono magenta.

—Buenas noches. Disculpe, ¿tendrá habitaciones disponibles?

—Lamentablemente estamos bajo remodelación por lo que no contamos con habitaciones.

—Vaya que tengo mala suerte —soltó tras un breve suspiro—. Bueno, buscaré suerte en otra parte o en todo caso no tendré mayor remedio que acampar por los alrededores —lo cual tampoco era mal plan ya que estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—No es mucho pero llévese esto con usted. Estoy segura de que le será de gran ayuda, especialmente porque se rumorea que hay un demonio merodeando más allá de esta aldea —Rengoku no supo qué fue lo que lo descolocó más, si el hecho de que le hablara del tema con una gran naturalidad, como si fuera cualquier cosa, o el quemador de incienso metálico en forma de flor de loto que ahora tenía en la palma de sus manos—. Enciéndalo y se impregnará de la fragancia de la glicina.

—Muchas gracias —gratificó con una sonrisa honesta y cálida. En verdad estaba impresionado y conmovido por la bondad de aquella mujer para quien no era más que un extraño—. ¡Que tenga una buena noche!

Por más que buscó no halló alojamiento, por lo que la única alternativa que le quedaba era pasar la noche en el exterior. Así que sin mayor perdida de tiempo encendió una fogata y usó un poco de ese fuego para echar a trabajar el quemador de incienso.

Estaba solo, cobijado entre la frescura de los elevados árboles mientras sus fosas nasales se llenaban constantemente con el sublime y particular aroma de la westeria. Casi era como si estuviera rodeado por esas hermosas y púrpuras flores hasta el punto de desaparecer entre su morada espesura.

—Tanto sosiego es extraño. Casi como el preámbulo de que algo está a punto de ocurrir —se levantó, mirando en todas direcciones. Había sentido por un breve instante una presencia que no podía ser clasificada como humana y eso lo puso en alerta—. No se acercará a este punto gracias al incienso, por lo que tendré que facilitarle las cosas —abandonó el área que le proporcionaba seguridad y se desplazó hacia el interior del bosque, hacia su peligrosa e indescifrable oscuridad—. Todo terminaría más rápido si te muestras de una buena vez —vociferó sin titubeo, esperando provocar al demonio que tan astutamente permanecía oculto—. Parece que quieres que hagamos las cosas por las malas.

Sus afilados reflejos le permitieron evadir las gruesas y peligrosas raíces que se abrieron paso con brusquedad y celeridad desde el interior de la tierra, como si poseyeran un hambre feroz y desearan saciarla con el incauto que había llegado a su trampa mortal.

—¡Cuarto Estilo: Ola de Llamas Ardientes! —¿de qué servía la vehemencia de aquellos brazos arbóreos cuando el filo y la velocidad de esa espada los destrozaba con una facilidad abrumadora? ¿Es que se había percatado de lo infructuoso que sería el continuar con un ataque tan fácil de leer y contraatacar?—. Ha cesado —y que la ofensiva parara no era motivo para bajar la guardia—. _Probablemente se haya fusionado con parte de este sitio para que la cacería le resulte mucho más fácil. Lo cual significa que no ha comido suficientes humanos para tener el poder necesario para adueñarse de todo el bosque _—se desplazaba con enorme ligereza, empleando las ramas de los árboles como trampolines que le impulsaban para llegar al siguiente. Y es que desde tal altura le resultaba mucho más fácil ver lo que ocurría tanto por debajo de sus pies como por encima de su cabeza—. _Tal parece que quiere llevarme directo a una trampa _—por breves instantes apreciaba el suelo fracturándose en el instante exacto en el que el demonio pasaba por allí.

Su carmesí espada impactó nuevamente contra el cuerpo de aquel devorador de carne humana, solamente para darse cuenta de que el cuello no se encontraba allí, significando entonces que tendría que encontrar el cuerpo principal o pasaría el resto de la noche cortando incesante cada una de esas grotescas raíces.

—Que escurridizo es —Rengoku mantenía la cabeza fría. No iba a dejarse perturbar por un demonio. Él estaba ahí para matarlo y eso es lo que haría—. Eso se oyó como un árbol cayendo —se desplazó unos diez metros hacia el sureste, encontrándose con un viejo roble caído y un extra inesperado—. ¿Kishaba-san?

—¿Rengoku-san? —oficialmente ambos estaban un poco estupefactos por haberse reencontrado bajo semejante circunstancias.

—No deberías estar fuera de casa. Es peligroso —su deber era salvaguardar la vida de la gente sin importar en qué sitio se encontraran—. Así que te escoltaré de regreso.

—Descuida, no es necesario que hagas algo como eso —espetó, moviendo su mano derecha de arriba a abajo en un intento de restarle importancia a su situación actual.

—No está bien que una civil salga de noche y se exponga a ser devorada por un demonio —instó.

—Tal vez te cueste creerlo pero no soy un bocadillo fácil —remarcó para quien claramente no iba a dar su brazo a torcer—. Así que puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo antes de que nos encontráramos —sugirió.

—Debo ponerte a salvo antes de continuar con mi deber —bien, parece que había hallado a alguien que era mucho más necio que ella misma y tal ironía no parecía hacerle gracia alguna.

—Por favor, no seas necio y prosigue con tu trabajo —insistió—. Esta dama llegará con bien a su casa sin que un demonio le hinque el diente.

—Esas sólo son conjeturas, por lo que no puedo tomar en consideración tus palabras.

—Ey, eres muy apasionado. ¿Te lo han dicho?

—¡Siempre! —profirió con una sonrisa digna de un comercial—. De modo que te llevaré a casa y después me haré cargo del demonio que vive dentro de este bosque —y su pequeña discusión podría haber continuado por más tiempo si no hubieran sido interrumpidos de la peor manera posible.

Él era rápido y de excelente tiempo de reacción. Porque únicamente alguien con tales cualidades podría haberse echado sobre el hombro a esa necia chica antes de dar un alto salto hacia atrás y evitar caer en el agujero que se había formado bajo sus pies, en cosa de segundos.

—Tendré que sacarte de aquí antes de eliminarlo.

—¡Ey...! ¡¿Pero qué...?! —no fue capaz de decir nada porque todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso de lo rápido que estaba siendo llevada por el rubio. ¿Es que poseía una fuerza inhumana como para cargarla sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía su espada? ¿Como alguien podría desplazarse con tal celeridad con peso extra y aparte tener que defenderse de los embistes que venían desde el suelo?

—Estaremos fuera de aquí pronto, así que soporta un poco más —le aseguró con una confianza envidiable.

—_¿Quién es este chico en realidad? Mira que hacer algo tan arriesgado y prácticamente estúpido mientras se enfrenta contra un demonio _—miró hacia el frente, hallando lo que estaba dejando detrás y después vio hacia su izquierda, justo donde permanecía el rostro del concentrado cazador—. Déjame. Solamente soy un estorbo para ti.

—No lo haré.

—Entorpeceré tus maniobras y terminarán hiriéndote por nada. Por lo que no desperdicies tu tiempo y energía en alguien que apenas acabas de conocer —dictaminó seriamente para el rubio.

—Incluso si tú y yo no somos más que meros extraños, salvar una vida nunca será un desperdicio —sonaba como si estuviera ligeramente molesto por su comentario—. Mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que nadie muera.


	2. Courage

Buenos días, gentecita bonita. Espero disfruten de su domingo. Por mi parte les traigo una pequeña actualización. Disfruten del capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo C:

**勇気**

Sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza con insistencia, como un eco, como algo que le costaba enorme trabajo de creer. Era como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba emerger tal promesa suicida de una persona y sentirla como verdaderamente genuina.

—Decir algo como eso, es muy engreído de tu parte —aún cuando le estaba llamando la atención por un desplante como ese no podía ocultarse a sí misma el estremecimiento que sacudió su pecho y su corazón en cuando le oyó lanzar semejante juramento.

—Lo sé —mejor que nadie sabía que tal afirmación sonaba ilusoria, como el sueño de un niño pequeño. No obstante, él estaba enfocado en que materializaría sus palabras en contra de cualquier adversidad—. Pero pienso cumplirlo.

—Eres un extranjero de lo más raro —pronunció despectivamente.

—Tú también lo eres —estaba más que seguro de ello.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó.

—¡Sujetate fuerte que ahí viene! —fue su aviso repentino antes de incrementar su avance y valerse de los movimientos en zigzag para sortear los nuevos ataques que eran dirigidos hacia su persona.

—Está atacando por todos los flancos —informó la castaña para quien se mantenía en movimiento— y cada vez es mucho más rápido —advirtió—. Deja que yo me haga cargo de los embistes que vienen desde atrás.

—¿Qué? —¿le estaba diciendo que pelearía y se encargaría de cubrir su espalda? ¿De verdad estaba pensando en combatir?—. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

—Sabes que no necesito tu autorización para pelear, ¿cierto? —le encaró, viéndolo desde el rabillo del ojo, con una notoria sonrisa—. Te lo mencioné antes, ¿no? La gente de esta isla tiene sus propios métodos para lidiar con los demonios.

—Las espadas normales no van a funcionar con ellos —le advirtió lo que debería de ser lo obvio para ella.

—Ey, eres muy desconfiado.

—No quiero que ninguna vida se pierda por la toma de una mala decisión —él no deseaba ver morir a nadie frente a sus ojos y mucho menos si era consecuencia de un error en sus actos o en una precipitada toma de elecciones—. Por lo que...

—Descuida, no será ese el caso —Kyōjurō le ofertaría otro motivo por el cual su idea representaba una invitación a la muerte, pero ella había escapado ágilmente de su agarre. Había sido como un pequeño animal que se escurría de las manos de su captor.

—¡Kishaba-san! —gritó, rotándose hacia atrás, justo en la dirección en la que la castaña se había fugado—. Eso ha sido una completa locura —prorrumpió tras exterminar los obstáculos que brotaron desde el suelo para mantenerlos apartados.

—No ibas a dejar que me bajara sino lo hacía de ese modo —al verla totalmente integra e imperturbable la confusión le empapó el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, como si le resultara casi un milagro que el demonio no le hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo rasguño—. Es pequeña pero bastante funcional si se usa con propiedad —el sable corto que empuñaba con su mano derecha relucía con el estruendoso carmesí de la sangre que había sido vertida sobre su filosa hoja.

—Una wakizashi —conocía ese tipo de arma pero no esperaba que ella portara una. Además, ¿de dónde la había sacado?

—Llevar ropajes holgados siempre tiene sus ventajas —Kyōjurō estaba sorprendido ante su confesión. ¿Es que todas las mujeres eran buenas guardando objetos peligrosos entre sus vestimentas o únicamente se aplicaba en ella?—. Se ha vuelto a ocultar —estaba parada a su lado, inspeccionándolo todo con cuidado; no quería sorpresas indeseables.

—Debe estar debilitado por los cortes que le hice, así que —solamente había un sitio al cual podía dirigirse—. Hay que llegar a Izuhara antes de que ese demonio lo haga.

—Andando.

Se pusieron en marcha, desplazándose cada quien por el área que les pareciera más cómoda. Mientras Rengoku se movía con fluidez sobre el irregular suelo, ella prefería las alturas que alcanzaba gracias a las ramas de los árboles.

—¡Me adelantaré! —el rubio incrementó su paso, estableciendo una notoria distancia entre ambos.

—¡Oye! —no era competitividad lo que la motivaba a saltar con mayor prontitud, sino más bien el hecho de que él deseara dejarla fuera de la cacería por cualquiera que fuera el motivo.

—Oh, tal parece que tienes una buena condición física. Se ve que has estado entrenando apropiadamente —¿él le estaba felicitando por su condición? ¿De verdad?—. Mira que me has alcanzado sin mucho esfuerzo —ella tenía el presentimiento de que él no estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas—. Charlaremos después de que haya asesinado a ese demonio —Touka no pudo ni hablar. Él había decidido emplear su método de desplazamiento para recorrer más camino en menor tiempo.

—¡Es tremendamente veloz! —sorpresa y anonadamiento era lo que Rengoku había despertado en ella en cuanto la volvió a dejar atrás—. Pero eso no significa que permitiré que me deje fuera de esto.

—No es necesario que te exijas de más —ambos iban lado a lado, brincando de rama en rama, con su mirar hacia el frente.

—Esto es como un paseo por el parque —su temperatura corporal se había incrementado junto con su frecuencia cardíaca como un claro ejemplo de que estaba esforzándose para mantener el ritmo del blondo—. Y aunque no te guste, me quedaré a perseguir a ese demonio. Después de todo, es mi trabajo.

—¿Tu trabajo? ¿Quieres decir que eres una Cazadora de Demonios? —tal revelación lo tomó en curva por varios motivos.

—No llevo un nombre tan rimbonbante —él se echó a reír ante lo dicho—. Solamente exterminamos demonios para evitar que la gente de esta isla sufra a causa de ellos.

—Es bueno saber que todas las personas que viven en esta isla cuentan con protección —era una dicha pura lo que experimentaba al saber que un lugar tan recóndito no estaba solo a su suerte—. Pero tendrás que disculparme. ¡Este demonio es mío, así que me encargaré de eliminarlo como parte de mi primer trabajo como el Pilar del Aliento de la Flama! —Kishaba estaba perpleja ante el escaparate del enérgico joven. Es que no podía ser natural que existiera un humano con tanto ímpetu.

—¡¿Otra vez volvió a acelerar?! —no podía rendirse y mucho menos cuando ella misma poseía un trabajo que cumplir. Así que llenó sus pulmones de aire y obligó a su cuerpo a correr más velozmente de lo que ya venía haciéndolo—. ¡No dejaré que hagas todo el trabajo! —voceó para quien le llevaba unos cinco metros de distancia—._ O terminaré siendo sermoneada hasta el cansancio._

—¡Si me logras alcanzar me pensaré el dejarte ayudarme con la cacería de ese demonio! —probablemente para Rengoku era la forma adecuada para hacer que la joven desistiera y se marchara a casa sana y salva. No obstante, ocurrió el efecto contrario—. Tal parece que se ha rendido —echó un vistazo rápido hacia detrás y no halló a la muchacha; nuevamente estaba solo—. Es mejor de este modo —sus oídos se inundaron con el suave sonido del agua. Había un río tan cercano a su ubicación que podía admirar la superficie de sus cristalinas aguas brillando intensamente gracias al reflejo de las estrellas y de la pálida luz lunar.

—¡Te tengo!

Para cuando escuchó su voz ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Ya solamente restaba encarar el desenlace que llevó a dos personas que perseguían fervientemente a un demonio a caer dentro de las frías aguas de un calmado arroyo.

—Tsch... La rama no soportó el peso de los dos y colapsó en el peor momento posible —la castaña fue la primera en emerger del friolento mundo de agua que le recibió gustosamente—. No elegí el mejor momento para aparecer. Debí de haber esperado a que atravesara las ramas que colindaban con el rio —era demasiado tarde para empezar con las lamentaciones.

—¡En verdad lo lograste! —Kyōjurō recién había emergido. Y al igual que ella estaba totalmente mojado. Y aunque debería de estar enfurecido por lo que ella le hizo, se le veía de tan buen humor; justo como el que le mostró cuando se conocieron.

—Sí, bueno, hablaba en serio sobre que era mi trabajo hacerme cargo de ese demonio —exprimió las mangas de su vestimenta superior antes de proseguir con su cabellera—. Pero eres necio y no escuchas.

—Si me hubieras dicho que eras una cazadora desde el inicio, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas —era cierto pero existía un pequeño inconveniente con su planteamiento.

—Acabamos de conocernos hace menos de cuatro horas. Así que obviamente no iba a contarte sobre mis verdaderas intenciones desde el comienzo —la desconfianza no era un delito.

—Cierto, debí de haber preguntado —¿le había puesto atención a lo que le dijo? Pues pareciera que no—. Ya que ambos tenemos un objetivo en común, cooperemos y terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible.

—Eso es lo que te he querido hacer entender desde hace rato pero te entraba por un oído y te salía por el otro —con él las quejas emergían con facilidad.

—Me disculpo por ello —oración que atrapó la atención de Kishaba por lo inesperada que esta resultaba ser—. No está bien que desestime a las personas basándome en su apariencia física —ahora se sentía un poquito insultada—. Eres veloz y ágil. Pero no sé si tengas la fuerza para decapitar la cabeza de un demonio. Especialmente considerando tu complexión...

—El hombre que me enseñó el arte de la espada no conocía eso llamado como consideración ante el "sexo débil". Por lo que mi condición de mujer no fue un óbice para que pudiera degollar a los demonios que se cruzaron en mi camino —indicó tras salir de las gélidas aguas para acabar de estrujar el resto de su ropa—. por lo que no debes preocuparte por ello.

—Entonces movilicémonos hacia Izuhara.

No demoraron más de quince minutos en arribar a la Aldea de Izuhara. Y sin perder más tiempo empezaron a inspeccionar cada recoveco en busca de alguna señal que les indicara el paradero del cobarde demonio. Sin embargo, su búsqueda fue improductiva.

—No hay destrozos por ninguna parte. Así que, no pasó por aquí o se fue en otra dirección —Rengoku no estaba plenamente seguro de sus propias hipótesis pero no temió en expresarlas.

—También pudo ser aniquilado antes de llegar, pero eso sería...

—¡Kishaba-sama! ¡Qué bueno verla sana y salva! —la castaña no terminó su oración debido a que escuchó su nombre detrás suyo. Y es que esa persona que la llamaba con alivio no estaba sola, venía bien acompañada de un grupo numeroso de hombres.

—Creíamos que ese demonio le había hecho algo malo en cuanto lo vimos aproximarse a la villa.

—Pero tal parece que estaba huyendo de usted —más parlantes se unieron a la conversación. Y todos, extrañamente se veían aliviados por ver a la joven sin herida alguna.

—El demonio sí vino hacia acá. Pero entonces...—Kyōjurō no sabía exactamente qué pensar acerca de la situación.

—Sobre eso —irrumpió un cuarto—. Kurokami-sama se encargó de ahuyentarlo. Incluso fue detrás del demonio en cuanto se alejó de nuestro pueblo. Así que no debe preocuparse más —informó.

—_Bueno, si ha sido él quien se ha hecho cargo del demonio no tengo nada de que preocuparme..._Agradezco la información —ofertó una pequeña reverencia hacia este como un modo de mostrar su gratitud—. Ahora que la situación ha sido zanjada, lo mejor es que regresen a sus hogares y descansen.

—Por favor tenga cuidado de regreso a casa.

—Y procure cambiarse de ropas o pescará un resfriado —fueron los últimos consejos que recibió por parte de los pobladores antes de que se marcharan.

—Tal parece que eres bastante apreciada por este lugar —habló Rengoku.

—Mi familia ha vivido por generaciones en esta isla, por lo que forjó lazos con los pobladores de Izuhara. Así que me hablan con respeto y tienen esta clase de atenciones hacia mí por eso mismo —expresó.

—Ellos son conscientes de que arriesgas tu vida para protegerlos, así que intentan corresponder a tu resolución y valentía del mejor modo posible —desconcertante. Ese era el mejor adjetivo con el que podía describirlo—. La gente agradece desde el fondo de su corazón que veles por ellos y sus seres queridos —le dijo, con una amplia y resplandeciente sonrisa. ¿Cómo alguien podía mostrar un gesto tan claro en cualquier momento?

—No creo que sea para tanto —parecía haber algo más detrás de lo dicho. Él lo notó pero no quiso decir nada al respecto—. Únicamente estoy cumpliendo con el deber que me fue trasmitido por mis antecesores.

—Kishaba-san, eres muy dura contigo misma.

—Y tú pescarás un resfriado si no te vas a dar un buen baño caliente ahora mismo —refutó al ver que aún escurrían gotas de agua dulce de su alborotada melena y ropas—. Uno de los míos fue por ese demonio, así que ya no debes preocuparte por él esta noche. Por lo que te recomiendo que regreses a la posada y descanses.

—El que haya sido incapaz de exterminar a ese demonio y alguien más lo haya hecho, no se verá nada bien en el reporte que le entregaré a Oyakata-sama —suspiró, resignado y consciente de su fracaso.

—Dile que uno de los habitantes de esta isla te puso muchas trabas para llevar a cabo tu trabajo y por eso alguien más se te adelantó —lo cual era verdad, pero él no sería capaz de poner algo como eso en su informe—. Si bien tú te metiste en mi cacería, no me exime por haberte entorpecido. Así que me disculpo por ello —inclinó su cabeza en modo de disculpa formal.

—No es necesario que hagas algo como eso —la tomó por los hombros para que se enderezara—. Lo que importa es que el demonio sea exterminado, independientemente de quién haya sido la persona que lo hizo —le soltó, dándole su espacio—. Ahora tendré que regresar hasta donde está mi campamento.

—¿Campamento? ¿No te has hospedado en la posada de aquí?

—Está en mantenimiento, por lo que no hay cuartos disponibles. Por eso acampé en el bosque —se le veía tan fresco diciendo que dormiría a la intemperie.

—Ya que fue mi culpa que cayeras al rio, déjame recompensarte por ello —miró al joven, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba meditando algo antes de continuar conversando—. Puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras permanezcas en esta isla. Claro, si no tienes inconveniente alguno.

—¿Estás segura? —ella asintió—. ¡Te lo agradezco! —alguien estaba resultando ser escandaloso la mayor parte del tiempo—. Espera, ¿no tendrás problemas con tu familia? Seguramente a tus padres no les guste que lleves a un chico extraño a casa —¿por qué estaba poniendo las trabas él mismo? ¿De qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿No podía aceptar su ayuda sin más, sin darle tantos peros?

—Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era una niña. Así que vivo sola en casa desde hace mucho.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —¿por qué era tan extraño?—. Así que, ¿vas a venir o te quedarás jugando al explorador? —soltó con cierta mofa.

—Aceptaré tu oferta. Pero pienso pagarte por el hospedaje —¿estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué clase de persona era?

—Mira, te voy a decir que sí solamente porque no quiero entrar en una discusión con alguien tan obstinado como tú —las fuerzas no le alcanzarían para un disentimiento como ese—. Vámonos de una buena vez.

Para llegar tuvieron que adentrarse hasta las entrañas del bosque, justo donde sólo una persona extraviada podría llegar. Incluso sortearon senderos angostos y llenos de piedras musgosas; un verdadero infierno para quien no poseyera un buen equilibrio y no sintiera mucha estima por las caminatas envueltas en el dulce sonido de la naturaleza.

No era el camino hecho con piedra de río lo que veía al caminar, sino lo que estaba por encima de él, colgando, formando un largo y acogedor túnel que atrapaba la mirada de cualquiera que se percatara de los grandes racimos colgantes que envolvían el aire con el fuerte pero espectacular aroma propio de la westeria.

El violeta azulado, el morado y el blanco eran tonos que por sí solos resultaban sublimes para el ojo humano. Pero combinados, existiendo de manera simultánea y armoniosa se transformaban, creaban una obra maestra digna del talento de la madre naturaleza.

—...Es realmente hermoso... Casi hipnótico —Rengoku estaba cautivado por aquel sendero que estaba atravesando. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido que creía que se encontraba dentro de un apacible sueño.

—Mi familia se ha especializado en el cultivo de glicinas por largas generaciones. Por eso hay tantas alrededor de mi hogar —detuvo su andar y él imitó su acción—. Ya llegamos.

—Tienes una hermosa casa —no exageraba al pensar que las dimensiones y estructura de aquella casona eran equivalentes a las que poseía la residencia Ubuyashiki. Aunque a excepción de esta, el perímetro entero se hallaba delineado por aquellos árboles de primorosas flores.

—Gracias —caminó, deteniéndose justo frente a la gruesa puerta de madera y pernios de metal—. Adelante —abrió, permitiéndole el acceso al blondo—. El baño se encuentra al norte, cerca del patio trasero. Así que tendremos que ir por los pasillos externos —él se limitaba a escucharla y seguirle.

—Debe ser un enorme trabajo para una sola persona el mantener limpio este lugar —las tareas del hogar podían llegar a ser un infierno terrenal.

—Sólo es cuestión de organizarse —¿tan simple como eso?—. Entremos por aquí —deslizó la puerta corrediza y pasó. Rengoku le siguió—. Saliendo de esta habitación hay un único pasillo. Este lleva hasta el baño, por lo que no te perderás —comunicaba para su invitado—. Iré a preparar el baño y entonces podrás bañarte. ¡Ah! Y por tu vestimenta no te preocupes, conservo ropa de mi padre que estoy segura de que te quedará...—pero calló. Lo hizo porque no estaba recibiendo respuesta de Rengoku—. ¿Ya te has enfriado? Bueno, el agua de rio es bastante gélida —giró hacia donde él se encontraba, en busca de respuesta, pero lo que halló le provocó que las palabras se le estancaran en la garganta—. ¡¿...?! ¡¿P-Pero...?!

Sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de bermellón tan rápido como sus ojos contemplaron lo que silenciosamente Rengoku se encontraba haciendo. ¿Es que no conocía esa palabra denominada como pudor? ¿No se daba cuenta que hacer algo como eso frente a una dama que recién conoció no era muy caballeresco que digamos?

Frente a ella tenía a alguien que evidentemente se la vivía entrenándose ardua y diariamente. Alguien que no se sentía cohibido ante la miradas de la gente sobre su envidiable y perfectamente formada anatomía. Parecía importarle tan poco mostrar su marcado y prácticamente, perfecto abdomen.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó tras haber arrojado sus prendas superiores al suelo—. Tal vez deberías ser tú la primera en tomar un baño porque parece que te ha empezado a dar un poco de fiebre —él relacionaba el rubor que poseía con enfermedad no con apenada que la estaba haciendo sentir.

—¡Lo que necesito es que no te desvistas aquí! —exclamó fuertemente. Incluso tuvo que girarse y darle la espalda—. Espérame aquí. Y ni se te ocurra quitarte ninguna otra pieza de ropa. ¿Entendido? —al diablo que se escuchara que lo estaba regañando—. No demoro —abandonó el cuarto y se dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas para despejar su mente—. _¿Pero qué es lo que estaba pensando, eh? Mira que es inconsciente o un exhibicionista de clóset _—se dirigió hacia el baño y se centró en la tarea que tenía que hacer—. Listo —regresó sobre sus pasos, encontrándose con el rubio que estaba de lo más entretenido sentado en el piso, jugando con algo—. ¿Rengoku-san?

—Oh, Kishaba-san, regresaste —lo que yacía en el regazo del cazador era un zorro de oscuro pelaje con vestigios de gris. Cuyos ojos eran tan dorados como el ámbar—. Me encontré con este pequeño y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba acariciándolo.

—Su nombre es Kenzo —reveló para quien parecía poseer un encanto nato para los animales porque aquel raposo no se cortaba en mostrarle su simpatía a través de esos numerosos lengüetazos alrededor de toda su cara—. Él vive en la residencia junto con sus otros hermanos. Aunque es raro que él se lleve bien con la gente, especialmente con la que acaba de conocer.

—Pues a mí me parece muy amigable —sujetó al animal por debajo de sus patas delanteras y este movía su esponjosa cola de izquierda a derecha al mismo tiempo que emitía su chillido característico—. Es la primera vez que veo uno de este color —bajó al carnívoro y este salió corriendo, como si tuviera prisa.

—Ya puedes ir a bañarte.

—Gracias —Kyōjurō no perdió más tiempo y se fue en dirección al baño. Entró y vio casi de inmediato una canastilla con un cambio de ropa para que se pusiera en cuanto terminara de asearse—. Es bastante grande —se desprendió del calzado y el pantalón. Se enjuagó el cuerpo y se metió. El agua estaba en su punto y gracias a lo amplia que era la bañera de madera no pudo sentirse más cómodo—. Esto se siente muy bien —recargó su espalda contra la pared de la tina y cerró los ojos—. _No termino de sorprenderme de que aquí la gente conozca la existencia de los demonios y tengan el valor de encararlos. Incluso saben sobre la efectividad de la glicina. Sin mencionar que tienen armas para combatirlos _—recordó el sable corto que Touka empuñó para cortar al demonio y que muy probablemente estuviera hecho de los mismos materiales que su espada Nichirin—. ¿Umm? —su rostro fue salpicado abruptamente, orillándole a abrir los ojos para percatarse de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Kenzo? —el zorro estaba nadando plácidamente de un lado a otro, como si ese fuera su ambiente—. ¡Hay más! —siete pares de ojos lo veían con curiosidad y detenimiento. Estaban sentados sobre el piso de madera, aguardando por algo que a él no le quedaba claro—. Son de colores distintos —los raposos retiraron su mirar de él y empezaron a jugar entre ellos mismos, como si entendieran que su presencia no era sinónimo de alarma—. Que casa tan particular.

Rengoku había salido totalmente descansado y en compañía de quienes habían decidido tomar un baño caliente al mismo tiempo que él.

—Ey, no se sacudan de ese modo o van a mojar todo el pasillo —recriminaba Kishaba en cuanto vio a esos traviesos animales escondidos detrás del rubio—. Bribones.

—El baño estuvo excelente. Muchas gracias por eso y por la ropa —gratificó para quien cargaba un canasto con ropajes—. Anda a bañarte antes de que te enfermes.

—Ustedes regresen a su casa y más les vale que no salgan de allí porque no quiero ninguna travesura esta noche —Rengoku se asombró ante lo bien domesticados que la castaña tenía a esos zorros porque en cuanto terminó de hablar, estos se fueron corriendo—. Te mostraré tu habitación en cuanto salga.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

—Mientras esperas puedes recorrer los jardines —sugirió para el blondo.

—Lo tomaré a consideración —ella se fue y él aún sin sentir los estragos del cansancio y el sueño, siguió su consejo. Salió de la residencia y no le fue nada difícil hallar el jardín principal.

Nadie ignoraría el transparente estanque que se postraba con elegancia bajo un puente carmesí de madera, mientras grandes piedras de rio y tímidos crisantemos rosáceos delineaban su figura. Y si esos elementos le resultaban insuficientes para contemplar todo ese esplendor de cerca, tal vez el alto y robusto árbol de cerezo lo haría recapacitar.

Los pétalos se desprendían de la flor ante el ímpetu del viento y danzaban con enorme gracia hasta que caían sobre el suelo y su efímero viaje daba por concluido.

—El invierno no demorará en dar comienzo, por lo que no debería estar floreciendo —extendió su mano sólo para capturar uno de esos pequeños pétalos y sostenerlo entre su dedo índice y pulgar—. A ella le hubiera encantado contemplar un árbol tan hermoso como este —no era una persona que dejara que la nostalgia lo carcomiera desde dentro. Pero tampoco era un insensible que no conmemorara de vez en cuando la memoria de su querida y difunta madre—._ Si las cosas salen bien, podría traer a mi padre y a Senjuro conmigo para que vean esto._

—Uno puede pasar horas admirando este cerezo, olvidándose de lo que ocurre alrededor —él se había abstraído tanto en el mundo de sus pensamientos que fue incapaz de percatarse en qué momento llegó ella hasta su posición.

—Nunca antes había visto que un cerezo floreciera por esta época del año —expresó su duda esperando a que pudiera disiparla.

—La gente de esta isla le adjudica a esta clase de fenómenos a una vieja leyenda que se trasmite de padres a hijos desde siglos atrás —aquello sonaba interesante por lo que se abstuvo de interrumpirla—. Esta describe a nuestra isla como territorio sagrado. Como la tierra que nació de la unión de los dioses y por ende, ha sido bendecida con prosperidad y regalos divinos que se manifiestan ante sus habitantes a través de floraciones que jamás perece o ante sucesos que suenan prácticamente, milagrosos —relató para quien le escuchaba atentamente, en silencio—. Claramente es sólo un viejo mito para que esta aburrida isla se vea interesante ante los ojos de los extranjeros.

—Si lo piensas no suena tan descabellado —pronunció, con una sonrisa—. Si los demonios existen, ¿por qué no habría de existir una fuerza que esté del otro lado de la balanza? —y esa respuesta era algo que no estaba esperando oír—. Aunque sí los dioses de verdad existieran, serían seres muy crueles ante los ojos de la gente.

—¿Por no proteger y salvar a quienes son víctima de los demonios o de otros seres humanos?

—¡Así es! —levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo y se estiró tanto como pudo—. Y ya que no tenemos dioses que nos protejan, debemos hacerlo por nosotros mismos.

—Concuerdo totalmente contigo —apoyó su noción—. Y aunque me gustaría seguir charlando sobre exoterismo y cuanta cosa banal se nos viniera a la cabeza, sugiero que vayamos a dormir o terminaremos viendo el amanecer.


	3. Unexpected

¡Hola gente bonita! Espero estén teniendo un bonito domingo lleno de fangirleo por el nuevo trailer de la película de KnY C: Y para alegrarles más el día, les dejo la continuación de esta historia. Disfruten. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

**卒爾**

Despertó, sintiéndose totalmente descansado, como si el baño nocturno y el suave futón que usó para dormir, hubieran sido la dupla perfecta.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta corrediza. Había demasiada luz; el indicativo de que había dormido más de lo usual, y por ende, había perdido varias horas valiosas que pudo haber usado para entrenar.

—Este sitio es tan pacífico —dijo al tiempo que escuchaba el alegre trino de las aves que revoloteaban entre los árboles de glicina—. ¿Umm? Huele a...—su olfato no le mentía. Olía a comida y eso provocaba que su estómago le hiciera saber que estaba hambriento.

Se dejó guiar por su nariz y pronto se halló en la cocina; un espacio de área modesta que albergaba todo lo que era necesario para cocinar lo que fuera. También había un bonito comedor en el que seguramente aquella joven tomaba sus sagrados alimentos.

—Rengoku-san, buenos días —saludó en cuanto notó la presencia del rubio—. Pronto estará listo el desayuno, así que sé paciente.

—Lamento las molestias —ofreció sus disculpas a la vez que se paraba a un costado de la castaña—. Huele muy bien.

—No sabía qué podía ser de tu agrado, por lo que he hecho varias cosas —su atención estaba enfocada en la enorme olla que movía y aderezaba con especias.

—Lo que sea estará bien —él no era un comensal exigente. Mientras el platillo fuera comestible no objetaba.

—Por cierto, me lo han confirmado esta mañana. El demonio fue eliminado —le informó a la vez que probaba el sabor y nivel de sal de su estofado.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así —suspiró con resignación—. Parece que mi estadía por esta isla está próxima a terminar.

—Oh, de modo que los Cazadores de Demonios cuentan con su propio barco para surcar el mar —expresó asombrada, viendo al joven que tenía ese mismo semblante.

—¿Barco? —parpadeó, invadido por la confusión—. Nosotros no contamos con nada de eso.

—¿Significa entonces que hiciste un trato con alguno de los comerciantes?

—No.

—Rengoku-san, no estás enterado, ¿verdad? —el silencio del blondo le dio la respuesta—. La isla es visitada por barcos comerciantes cada cinco meses. Por lo que no podrás dejar esta isla hasta que se cumpla ese tiempo o tengas la suerte de que llegue alguna embarcación con turistas.

—¿Ah? —la miró y esperó a que le dijera que era una broma. Pero no pasó nada.

—Sí, tal parece que nadie te dijo nada.

—Esto no está bien —su frente se frunció un poco como muestra de que aquello le causaba conflicto—. Recién me acaban de mandar a una misión y termino atrapado en una isla.

—Lamento eso. Sin embargo, no se puede hacer nada al respecto —resignación es lo que necesitaba Kyōjurō en ese momento.

—Espera, ¿ustedes no cuentan con embarcación propia? —no podían depender enteramente de los comerciantes para importar.

—Nuestra embarcación sufrió graves daños después de una tormenta que asoló en ultramar. Así que...—oficialmente era el hombre con más mala suerte de todos.

—Tendré que informarle a Oyakata-san que estaré varado en esta isla por los siguientes meses —fue justo el momento en que se acordó de su cuervo y que tenía rato que no lo veía—. Tiene rato que no lo veo por ninguna parte.

—Por cierto, ¿esta mascota es tuya? —bien, ya había encontrado a su cuervo. Ahora su duda radicaba en qué hacía encerrado en una jaula y por qué tenía un ala envuelta en vendas.

—Sí. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Se lo quité a Kenzo hace unas horas atrás. Quería comérselo.

—Tal parece que hoy no ha sido nuestro día —ya tenía a su amigo emplumado en sus manos y lo miraba con cierta compasión; el ve lo veía del mismo modo. Ambos sufrían en silencio sus desventuras.

—Al menos el desayuno ya está listo —y eso era música para los oídos de Rengoku—. Siéntate y en un momento te sirvo.

Estaba complacida de que su comida fuera del agrado del rubio. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para el apetito de aquel Cazador de Demonios.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso! —Kyōjurō ya tenía una enorme pila de platos vacíos a sus costados.

—_¡¿Qué es este hombre?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que pueda comer tanto?! ¡¿Cómo es que aun no se ha llenado?! _—todo lo que había cocinado se había terminado. Incluso lo que preparó después ya era cosa del pasado.

—¡Quiero más, por favor! —Touka miró en las alacenas y todos los sitios en los que podía guardar comida, y no halló nada.

—_Todo lo que tenía aquí se acabó. Así que...¿de dónde sacaré más?_ —y entonces recordó algo importante y que le sacaría de tremendo apuro—. Todavía hay algo que puedo usar...—salió de la cocina y regresó en unos cuantos minutos. Cargaba un bulto sobre su hombro—. Al menos así no se echará a perder —Rengoku sólo podía aguardar y saborearse lo que esa joven freía con enorme maestría en una oscura cacerola.

—¡Esto se ve realmente bien! —nadie podía negar la belleza que existe en un plato lleno de trozos de carne frita, cuya suave textura y magna grasa, eran la combinación perfecta para hacerla irresistible—. ¡Esto está realmente delicioso!

—_Espero que con esto se llene al fin porque ya no me queda nada_ —al menos había podido desayunar algo y su estómago estaba tranquilo.

—¡Estoy lleno al fin! —eso fue como el canto de los ángeles para Touka—. ¡Tu comida es increíble! Muchas gracias —le sonrió con naturalidad y sinceridad.

—Gracias —la verdad es que se sentía bien que alguien adulara su sazón—. Yo estoy impresionada de tu apetito... Es increíble que comas tanto.

—El sorprendido he sido yo —¿él? ¿Pero de qué?—. Kishaba-san, comes muy poco. Así no podrás fortalecerte adecuadamente —y eso sonaba como un regaño.

—No como poco. Tú eres el que come demasiado.

—Vayamos a Izuhara. Te invitaré a desayunar como se debe.

—No es necesario. Estoy satisfecha —recalcó.

—No seas tímida —se cruzó de brazos y la miró detenidamente—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de haber hecho un desayuno tan delicioso e increíble.

—Que no tengo hambre ya.

—Kishaba-san, estás muy delgada. Debes comer mejor —expresó muy seguro de sus palabras—. Cuando te llevaba sobre mi hombro te sentí bastante ligera. Recuerda que las dietas no son buenas.

—_Este chico es todo un caso especial_ —suspiró y se calmó—. Iremos a Izuhara —eso iluminó los dorados ojos del cazador como señal de que había logrado convencerla— porque hay que comprar víveres. Las reservas que tenía se han agotado..._porque cierto chico come lo de diez personas en una sola sentada._

—Pero después de eso tienes que ir a comer como se debe.

—¡Que no!

Abandonaron la residencia tras haberse alistado y llevar consigo lo que necesitarían para transportar todo de vuelta a casa. Razón por la que ahora el blondo jalaba una carretilla de madera mientras la castaña caminaba a su lado con un cuadernillo en manos.

—¿Qué estás anotando? —curioseaba Rengoku.

—Estoy haciendo la lista de ingredientes que necesito de acuerdo a cada día —respondió. A él no le quedó claro—. Planeo el menú semanal con anticipación. Y tras ello apunto os ingredientes. De ese modo no olvido comprar nada cuando vengo a Izuhara.

—Eres muy sistemática.

—Rengoku-san, hay que ser prácticos en esta vida. Todo se simplifica siendo de ese modo.

—Está muy animado todo por aquí —Kyōjurō y Touka ya habían entrado a la aldea. Y mientras ella se centraba en su lista, él miraba a su alrededor.

—Los viernes vienen vendedores de otras aldeas, por lo que se arma un gran mercado en la aldea. Es por eso que todo está más animado de lo usual —le explicó—. Hay más variedad de productos y los precios mejoran mucho.

—Podría decirse que llegamos en el mejor momento.

—Exactamente —se detuvieron justo donde empezaban las coloridas carpas de cada vendedor—. La frescura y el precio son aspectos que deben tenerse siempre en mente a la hora de comprar. Y como se ve que no tienes experiencia alguna, me esperarás aquí y cuidarás la carreta.

—Eres muy apasionada para las compras —dijo pero ella ya no lo escuchó porque ya se había perdido entre el mundo de gente—. Oh, es bastante rápida —la castaña iba de un puesto a otro; en algunos compraba y en otros se limitaba a ver y preguntar—. Luce como un campo de guerra —ya había divisado a dos señoras peleándose por el salmón más grande de todos mientras Touka había aprovechado para llevarse uno que sin error a equivocarse, era mejor que el que causaba discordia.

—Hombre, esta es una de las razones por las que prefiero seguir soltero y sin compromisos —oyó la queja Rengoku a su mano izquierda—. Las mujeres se ponen muy intensas a la hora de comprar.

—Creo que se divierten.

—Niño, te hace falta vivir más. O en todo caso, tener a una mujer a tu lado —le señaló.

—Por ahora sólo me interesa fortalecerme.

—Esa es lo que quería escuchar, niño —soltó con regocijo—. Vienes de fuera de la isla, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Tanto resalto? —expresó divertido, mirando de reojo al desconocido. Sus doradas pupilas chocaron con aquellas azul pastel.

—Hijo, con ese cabello tan salvaje y rubio, resaltarías en cualquier lado. Sin mencionar esas frondosas y oscuras cejas —¿y se lo decía alguien que iba por allí con un cabello albo, rebelde, y hasta la cintura?

—No creo que mi cabello sea tan llamativo como lo son sus tatuajes —el verde pistache de cada tatuaje tribal que el hombre poseía desde sus hombros hasta donde iniciaban sus muñecas, resaltaban espectacularmente gracias al moreno tostado de su piel.

—Entonces estamos empatados —aseguraba quien iba por la vida muy quitado de la pena sin llevar nada encima de la cadera hacia arriba—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Akiyama Ganju. Pero dime solamente Ganju y háblame de tú.

—Rengoku Kyōjurō, un gusto —ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

—Ganju, qué sorpresa tan inesperada —ambos escuchaban la voz de Touka, pero no veían a la muchacha por ninguna parte. En su lugar había una pila conformada por verduras, frutas, legumbres y productos varios—. Gracias —agradeció en cuanto todo lo que cargaba fue puesto en la carreta.

—Conozco tu amor por las ofertas, pero esto está más allá de eso —decía para la joven que estaba remangándose.

—Bueno, digamos que la cantidad de comida que suelo comprar no me es suficiente —eso sacó de onda al moreno.

—Pero tú apenas y comes —ya estaba exhibiéndola frente a la persona menos adecuada; esa misma que quería que comiera cantidades industriales—. Me alegra que ya vayas a comer como es debido.

—Es lo mismo que yo le dije —secundaba Kyōjurō—. ¿Ves? No soy el único que piensa lo mismo.

—No quiero escuchar eso de dos personas que comen como una jauría de lobos —se defendería a toda costa—. Regresaré a comprar, así que quédense aquí.

—Kishaba-san, tiene mucha energía —comentario que nació de ver a la castaña ir y venir con cosas que iba comprando y acomodando meticulosamente en la carreta.

—Tiene tanta que a veces me canso con sólo verla —Akiyama sonrió con mofa, como si se hubiera acordado de algo que le causaba enorme gracia—. Ey Kyōjurō, ¿qué te trajo a estas tierras? qui—so saber Ganju.

—Vine a cazar a un demonio.

—¿Hablas del que quiso atacar Izuhara anoche? —él asintió y Akiyama continuó—. De modo que te quedaste hospedado en la posada de aquí, ¿no?

—Kishaba-san me permitió quedarme en su casa —y una respuesta como esa le ensanchó la sonrisa al moreno. Incluso había tenido el atrevimiento de echarle el brazo alrededor del cuello—. Significa entonces que ambos durmieron bajo el mismo techo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y desayunaron juntos?

—Así es —sonrió con entusiasmo, con esa emoción que tanto le caracterizaba—. ¡Su comida es impresionante!

—¿Significa entonces que podrías comer sus platillos todos los días sin hartarte? —ese hombre o era muy curioso o algo estaba planeando con tanto cuestionamiento.

—No me molestaría en lo absoluto porque es deliciosa —él pecaba de inocencia y el otro de astuto.

—¿Qué estás planeando ahora, eh? —allí estaba de quien hablaban tan a la ligera, observándoles del mismo modo que haría un juez a un acusado—. Ganju, no te metas con él.

—Por cierto, me mandaron a que te entregara algo —era momento de cambiar astutamente de tema—. No entiendo por qué demonios envía esta clase de cosas, pero la verdad no quise discutir al respecto —Rengoku y Kishaba no entendieron su malestar hasta que ese hombre se fue y regresó muy bien acompañado de aquel bovino blanco con manchas negras—. Ten. Te entrego tu vaca —le extendió la punta de la soga con la que había asegurado el cuello del animal.

—Ah, es la vaca que me prometió —ella parecía estar gustosa con el "obsequio"—. Eso me recuerda a que tendré que comprar esos productos extranjeros para poder hacer ese platillo que tanto le gusta —y se le oía tan feliz.

—Kishaba-san, no sabía que tenías un prometido —su aventurera interpretación de las circunstancias provocó dos reacciones. Ganju estaba carcajeándose sin cortarse y Touka vivía un ataque repentino de tos—. Le explicaré la situación a tu prometido para que no malinterprete las cosas y eso pueda poner en problemas su relación.

—No tengo ningún prometido —expresaba la castaña, torciendo el ceño—. Esta vaca ha sido un regalo de mi hermano mayor —aclaró para quien ya le estaba adjudicando un amante consentidor—. Él vive en el Monte Shira-dake, por lo que no nos vemos muy seguido. Pero siempre suele mandarme algún presente.

—Me gustaría conocerlo y agradecerle por la generosidad de su familia —proclamó con entusiasmo.

—Muchacho, por tu integridad física es mejor que se quede en ese monte y no reciba nunca tu gratitud —susurraba Akiyama para el rubio que no entendía el por qué de su advertencia.

Había sido una mañana atareada y llena de estrés. Sin embargo, todo eso había valido la pena en cuanto veía su bodega atiborrada de productos frescos y de calidad; mismos que emplearía para elaborar alguno de los platillos contemplados en su menú semanal.

—Con esto podré salir a semana sin problema alguno —y su entusiasmo se vino a pique en cuanto recordó que tendría que hacer otra vez una compra masiva—. _¿Y si lo pongo a dieta? _—si tenía suerte podría funcionar.

Y Touka iba a tomarse un pequeño descanso en su habitación cuando escuchó un gran barullo proveniente desde el exterior. Así que movida por la curiosidad salió y se encontró con la escena menos esperada.

—¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos? —ambos hombres estaban parados frente a frente con un tronco partido a la mitad que empleaban como apoyo para su competencia de vencidas.

—Vaya, veo que no sólo eres apariencia. De verdad eres fuerte, Kyōjurō —loaba el moreno sin ceder ni un milímetro ante la fuerza del blondo—. Pero no vas a derrotarme en el ámbito que mejor se me da.

—Ganju, no voy a dejártelo fácil —era momento de imprimir más potencia y empezar a poner en apuros al mayor—. ¡Te venceré!

—Eso está por verse —ambos ignoraron por completo las palabras y presencia de la castaña.

—Ustedes dos están muy intensos —ante sus ojos sólo había un par de atolondrados que deseaban demostrar su poderío ante el otro—. Si siguen así va a romperse —advertencia que les importó un bledo porque antes de que se declarara un ganador el tronco colapsó por el salvajismo de ambos—. Ahí lo tienen.

—Tenía mucho tiempo que no encontraba un contrincante digno de mi fuerza —Akiyama lucía muy motivado. Tal vez más de lo que Touka desearía—. ¿Qué te parece un poco de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo para abrir el apetito?—es que ya estaba haciendo estiramientos.

—¡Me parece bien! —se desprendió de su característica capa y encaró al moreno, importándole poco que le sacara cerca de veintitrés centímetros—. ¡Démoslo todo!

—Veo que Rengoku-san también tiene los mismos malos hábitos que Ganju —lo cual no era señal de nada bueno.

El entrenamiento terminó con la inminente derrota del blondo ante el moreno; así como con la incorporación de vistosos y dolorosos moretones sobre su espalda, pectorales y abdomen. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, se hallaba totalmente lleno de polvo y hambriento.

Ahora se encontraba sentado al borde de un pasillo externo, sin la parte superior de su uniforme y con pomada puesta en las zonas afectadas por los golpes de cierto hombre de cabellos blancos.

—Rengoku-san, no deberías dejarte llevar por las provocaciones de Ganju —era un regaño en regla—. Lo que acabo de ponerte es para que mañana no te duela demasiado la paliza que te dieron hoy.

—Él es realmente increíble. Es muy fuerte. Se nota de inmediato que tiene una gran experiencia en combate —era como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo—. Si entreno con él estoy seguro de que mejoraré.

—Él no puede venir seguido a Izuhara. Solamente puede hacerlo cada viernes —le notificó—. Al igual que yo, él se encarga de la seguridad de su aldea y zona circundante.

—Me quedan diecinueve viernes para medir fuerza con él —optimismo podía ser su segundo nombre.

—Por mí no hay problema —porque Ganju continuaba allí, guardando silencio mientras se servía sake—. Anda, bebe conmigo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. No tengo edad para tomar —Rengoku devolvió el pequeño plato que le había dado Akiyama. Se le veía con un poco de culpa por rechazarle.

—Pues, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo dieciocho.

—Touka, no tienes reparo. Es sólo un niño que no tiene permitido ni beber alcohol —increpó con severidad fingida—. De modo que quieres abusar de su inocencia.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora, eh? ¿Por qué estás haciendo sonar eso con un doble sentido muy sucio? ¿Qué te piensas que quiero hacerle a Rengoku-san? —si no estaba dándole su merecido a su amigo era porque el rubio estaba en medio.

—Los menores también tienen su encanto. Y de seguro Kyōjurō ha de tener alguna que otra gracia —expresó de lo más cantarín.

—¡Ven aquí pequeño incitador del mal! —le gritaba a la vez que correteaba al cínico hombre que disfrutó enormemente en sacarla de sus cabales—. ¡Deja que te atrape y te cortaré esa melena!

—Ustedes dos sí que se llevan de maravilla —ante sus ojos ese par mantenían una amistad sana y pura; aunque la realidad distaba mucho de ello.

La persecución cesó y la hora de la comida llegó. Ahora eran tres personas las que compartían la mesa y los sagrados alimentos.

—Ni se te ocurra comer como de costumbre —sentenciaba Touka para su amigo con una miradilla cargada de amenaza.

—¡Ey! Yo te conozco desde que eras una mocosa preguntona, ¿y me das un mísero plato de arroz con frijoles dulces mientras a él le has dado un salmón entero? —tenía derecho de reclamarle.

—Él está joven y está en crecimiento, tú ya no —fue su excusa. Una que él consideró muy barata y por ende, no la creyó.

—Touka, te informo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que un hombre siendo tú una señorita, sin estar casados, es pecado y a los dioses no les gusta eso —hora de sacar la moralidad.

—Estos fideos no quedaron como yo quería. Siento que les falta sabor —¿tenía el suficiente descaro para ignorarlo? Parece que sí.

—Tsk —bufó ante la evasiva de la castaña—. Kyōjurō, dime, ¿tienes hermanos?

—Sí. Uno menor. Su nombre es Senjurō —el recordar al menor se le iluminaba el rostro. Incluso su usual sonrisa se amplió aún más.

—¿Y se parece a ti?

—Ganju, no seas entrometido —le reprendió con el mirar.

—De hecho nos parecemos mucho —Touka y Ganju de manera inmediata se imaginaron a Kyōjurō varios años más joven, justo como un niño pequeño y curioso.

—¿Y qué hay sobre tus padres?

—Ganju —le llamó la otra para que ya no hostigara más al blondo.

—Mi madre falleció a causa de una enfermedad. Y mi padre está en casa, cuidando de Senjuro —expresó con normalidad, como si aquello no le pesara.

—Lo lamento —se disculpaba el mayor por haberse entrometido más de lo que debería—. No quería que recordaras situaciones como esas.

—Él luego es un inconsciente y no tiene tacto para algunas cosas. Así que tenle paciencia —Touka veía con desaprobación total al moreno porque le había advertido y aún así hizo lo que quiso.

—Descuiden. Todo está bien —y la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios daba fe de ello.

—Vaya chico tomaste como amante.

—¡Ganju! —y ahí estaba de nuevo, persiguiéndolo por toda la cocina—. ¡Cuando te atrape voy a raparte!

—Por cierto...—Akiyama no sólo no se había dejado atrapar, sino que había capturado a la castaña y ahora permanecía sobre su hombro como costal de papas—. Tu espada demorará un poco más en quedar lista.

—¿Más tiempo? Pero si ya llevo un buen rato esperando —refunfuñaba tanto por el tema del arma como por estar cautiva.

—No es mi culpa que la hayas dejado en tan mal estado.

—Oh, así que manejas la espada —Kyōjurō se integró a la conversación en cuanto escuchó aquella palabra clave.

—Aunque no lo parezca, así es —mencionaba el de ojos azules—. Pero últimamente ha estado muy perezosa y se pone a jugar con sus zorros en vez de ponerse a entrenar. ¡Se ha vuelto una mujer caprichosa!

—Un espadachín debe entrenarse en cuerpo y alma diariamente. Sólo así se convertirá en un gran guerrero, preparado para encarar cualquier combate por más adverso que este sea.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser más como él y menos como tú misma?

—¡Claro que entreno! —no iba a dejar que la quemara en frente del rubio.

—En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a entrenar? —dicha proposición tomó desprevenidos a esos dos—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de haberme preparado el desayuno y la comida de hoy.

—No es necesario que hagas algo como eso Rengoku-san.

—Ella acepta tu oferta.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Iré a descansar! ¡Kishaba-san, mañana iniciaremos temprano el entrenamiento por lo que debes dormir adecuadamente! —el entusiasta muchacho se levantó y miró lleno de pasión a quien se convertiría en su pareja de entrenamiento por los próximos días—. ¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Hasta mañana muchacho! —exclamó Ganju antes de que Kyōjurō se retirara.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—No te hará mal ponerte a entrenar —¿esa era su mundana respuesta?—. Y menos si tienes a alguien como él de compañero.

—Sospecho que tus intenciones no son tan nobles.

La castaña se despidió de su amigo y terminó de limpiar la cocina y el comedor. Tras concluir con aquellas tareas, se duchó y se alistó para ir a la cama.

Dormir era uno de esos placeres que disfrutaba enormemente y que sólo podía aprovechar los fines de semana. Sin embargo, alguien no parecía compartir su misma ideología al respecto.

—¡Kishaba-san, buenos días! ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Es hora de entrenar! —si su voz no la despertó de buenas a primeras, lo haría el fuerte ruido de su puerta siendo abierta sin delicadeza alguna por aquel cazador.

—¡¿Rengoku-san?! —se sobresaltó al ver al joven bajo el umbral de su habitación, resplandeciente y lleno de vitalidad: tan opuesto a como lucía ella.

—¡Nada reanima el alma como una carrera matutina! ¡Así que correremos un poco! —propuso alegremente.

—¡¿Correr?! —se levantó, lo miró y después se asomó hacia el exterior, hacia el jardín en el que desembocaba su habitación—. Todavía sigue oscuro...

—¡Es porque son las cuatro de la mañana!

—¡¿Las cuatro?! —se sobresaltó. Y se giró hacia el despreocupado muchacho—. ¿No crees que es un poquito temprano para entrenar? Al menos deja que termine de salir el sol...

—¡Nunca es demasiado temprano para entrenar! —a este punto le creía—. ¡Andando!

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a dolerme...


	4. Training

¡Muy buenas tardes! Espero estén disfrutando de su tardecita, porque al menos yo sí porque anda haciendo un frío bien delicioso en mi ciudad XD Sin más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo y seamos felices leyendo las aventuras de este hermoso solecito.

**稽古**

Intentó convencer al rubio para que desistiera de la idea de entrenar juntos. Sin embargo, todo ese gasto de energía y buenos argumentos no sirvieron para absolutamente nada. Al final terminó cambiándose y abandonando su hogar junto con el enérgico Cazador de Demonios.

Empezaron trotando pero todo se intensificó en cuanto fueron más allá del terreno que ocupaba la residencia. Parecía que la idea de que hubiera un bosque con suelo tan disparejo y traicionero, le emocionaba mucho a cierto rubio. Porque, ¿no era divertido ir a toda marcha mientras se intenta no caerse o torcerse un tobillo? Tal vez por ese motivo Rengoku había decidido adentrarse aún más en el bosque hasta el punto de llegar a un pronunciado peñasco donde se contemplaba una vista majestuosa que muchos desearían contemplar aunque fuese una sola vez en su vida.

—¡Me siento completamente revitalizado! — Kyōjurō lucía íntegro, sin cansancio y sólo con gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro.

—Me quedaré aquí recargando energías como las plantas —Touka había agradecido el haberse recogido completamente su cabello en una trenza griega o estaría aún más bañada en sudor.

—¡Esto es aún el precalentamiento! ¡Todavía resta mucho por hacer antes de terminar e ir a desayunar!

—¡¿Más?! Ya corrimos como diez kilómetros en menos de una hora... —y eso era más de lo que solía hacer.

—Lo cual es una buena cifra considerando que apenas estás empezando —la miró con esa sonrisa de júbilo. Estaba muy motivado y ella empezaba a tener miedo de ello—. ¡Hora de regresar!

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si apenas estoy recuperando mis energías —se quejó y él pasó de ello.

—Ya las recuperarás mientras corres —él se oía muy seguro de sus palabras, pero ella no—. Kishaba-san, ahora iremos mucho más rápido. Así que debes esforzarte un poco más.

—¡¿Más?! ¡¿Todavía puede ser más veloz en un terreno que ni siquiera conoce?!

—¡Andando Kishaba-san!

El rubio no exageró al decirle que se movería con mayor celeridad. Especialmente porque regresaron a casa en la mitad de tiempo que les tomó arribar a aquel peñasco. Así que mientras Rengoku secaba el sudor con una toalla y contemplaba maravillado el ascenso del astro rey, la castaña yacía botada en el suelo, viendo el cielo y sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le dolía más en ese momento.

—A que ya te sientes mejor, ¿no es así Kishaba-san?

—Creo que ambos poseemos una definición muy opuesta de lo qué es bienestar —por ahora se quedaría totalmente inmóvil para reponer energía.

—Ganju-san mencionó que tu espada no estaba lista aún.

—Sí, así es. Se rompió en el último encuentro que tuve...

—Lo ideal sería que entrenáramos con nuestras espadas reales. Pero tendremos que usar unas de madera —meditaba en voz alta.

—Tengo mucha hambre y no tengo ni ganas ni energía para cocinar...

—Tendremos que ir a desayunar al pueblo —Rengoku contemplaba todas las opciones—. Así que tendremos que dejar de momento el entrenamiento y desayunar.

—Apoyo la noción por completo.

—¡Kishaba-san, bajemos al pueblo corriendo para llegar más rápido! —recomendaba.

—Sí, yo sabía que esto no iba a ser buena idea...

Como bien pudo la castaña logró seguir el paso del rubio y llegar hasta Izuhara, donde sólo siguió al muchacho por mera inercia. En ese punto de su vida podría comer lo que fuera y no emitiría queja alguna.

Ambos tomaron asiento, quedando frente a frente en la mesa. Mientras él relucía como el sol matinal, aguardando a que trajeran lo que había pedido, ella tenía el rostro sobre la superficie de la mesa, luchando para no dormirse.

—¡Delicioso! —cuando le escuchó decir eso sabía que la comida había empezado a llegar—. Debes de comer apropiadamente para recuperar energías.

—¡E-Esto es...enorme! —alguien muy amable le había mandado a pedir un ramen talla jumbo.

—Cómelo todo —él ya había iniciado una pila de platos vacíos—. Hazlo para que te puedas comer esto otro —porque nada como un enorme cuenco con arroz hervido acompañado de huevo y una chuleta de cerdo capeada—. Y no olvides beber agua.

—_¡No hay forma de que me pueda comer ambas cosas sin terminar con una congestión alimentaria mientras intento no petar en el proceso!_ Yo la verdad siento que esto es...

—¿Muy poco? ¿Quieres más? —estaba impresionado y feliz por el apetito de la castaña.

—¡No! —tenía que hablar rápido si quería evitar que el rubio pidiera más—. Con esto es más que suficiente...

Él se había comido todos los platillos del menú dos veces mientras ella apuradamente se terminó su ramen, soportando las ganas de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar. Lo peor es que todavía le quedaba el cuenco de arroz con carne.

—_Estoy a nada de estallar, por lo que no me cabe nada, ni siquiera un mísero grano de arroz_ —veía el platillo con un rostro casi azul de las náuseas que sentía.

—Bien. Sólo debes terminar tu desayuno y nos iremos.

—_Podría fingir que lo tiro accidentalmente y así se solucionaría el problema. No obstante, me está mirando fijamente y así no puedo hacer nada_... —se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que su padre no deja de vigilarla ni un instante por si se le ocurría hacer una cosa indebida.

—Kishaba-san, no debes dejar la comida. Es de mala educación —¿la estaba regañando? ¿De verdad?

—Yo no puedo —confesó, mirándolo como lo haría una cría a un adulto cuando se daba cuenta de que no podía hacer su tarea por ella misma.

—Debes alimentarte bien. Es esencial en un peleador.

—Mi cuerpo ya tiene suficientes nutrientes para todo el día.

—Kishaba-san, no debes ser quisquillosa —¿ahora la estaba sermoneando? Eso era el colmo.

—¿Y si te lo comes tú? ¿Y si lo pedimos para llevar? —sugería, rogando para que aceptara.

—Tienes que comértelo tú. Yo ya estoy lleno.

—Rengoku-san, si nos vamos en este momento te prometo hacer una cena espléndida con una dotación bondadosa de carne. Esa que tanto te gusta. ¿Qué me dices? —recurriría a cualquier método con tal de no seguir comiendo. Incluso al chantaje.

—Mmm —se cruzó de brazos, viéndose bastante pensativo. De verdad lo estaba analizando.

—Le agrego el postre de tu preferencia.

—¡Está bien! ¡Vayámonos ya!

—_Ahora sólo me deben quedar ganas para preparar la cena_...

Regresar a casa con un ligero trote resultó más que ideal para el saturado estómago de la castaña. Y aun cuando era incapaz de comer algo más, por lo menos no sentía el deseo de salir corriendo y devolver el exceso de comida. Y aunque deseaba con todo su ser irse a duchar y descansar el resto del día, tendría que olvidarse de ello; para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el jardín, sosteniendo una espada de madera.

—Ya que tú también eres una espadachina al igual que yo, no veo la necesidad de explayarme sobre el tema —le sonrió a la joven con gentileza y se posicionó de manera defensiva—. Vamos, golpea tú primero.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. Así que despreocúpate y ven directo a mí con todo lo que tengas —con palabras tan confiables uno no podía irse de allí y decepcionarle.

—Está bien.

Era rápida. Lo sabía porque aun con todo le siguió el paso en la maratón de esa mañana. No obstante, llegó hasta él en menos tiempo del esperado y con las intenciones de llevar a cabo lo que él le había pedido; así que se había visto en la necesidad de desplazarse del punto en el que se había afianzado para bloquear todas sus ofensivas.

¿Servía de algo poseer la mayor fuerza bruta de los dos? No. De nada valía si no era capaz de atestarle un golpe contundente y dejarla fuera de combate. Pero ella no estaba dejándole las cosas fáciles; gozaba de reflejos afilados, producto de alguien que ha gozado de una fructífera experiencia en combates reales. Y algo como eso estaba resultando ser como dinamita pura.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, como si estuviera buscando un modo de exteriorizar su emoción. Y el dorado de sus pupilas se habían avivado, justo como el fuego que ha sido alimentado por la madera y busca devorarlo todo. Sí, él se había olvidado que se trataba únicamente de una práctica y estaba atacándole como si fuera un adversario más al que hay que derrotar sin importar que.

¿Habría un ganador? ¿A quién de los dos le sonreiría la diosa de la victoria? Tal vez esta deidad tenía planes completamente diferentes para ambos ya que no hubo un vencedor.

—Lo siento de verdad —se disculpaba el blondo por haber actuado sin consideración alguna—. No te lastimé, ¿cierto? —su bokken estaba partido a la mitad; tantos golpes embebidos con su fuerza bruta lograron fastidiarlo hasta romperlo.

—No. Descuida —soltó su espada de madera y notó lo rojas que estaban sus manos; incluso las sentía un poco entumecidas—. _Tiene una potencia física abrumadora, incluso siendo tan joven._

—A pesar de que tienes manos pequeñas, asestas golpes con potencia —su comentario no fue lo que le hizo sobresaltarse sino su acción—. Descansaremos un poco para que vuelvan a su tono normal —había tomado las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, para observarlas detenidamente—. Sería malo que te lastimaras de gravedad en tu primer día de práctica.

—M-Mis manos estarán bien. Así que no te preocupes —retiró sus manos de su agarre porque un contacto como ese le provocó un hormigueo de incomodidad—. Pero te tomaré la palabra sobre el descanso.

Después de que Touka regresara con un par de calabazas de barro repletas de refrescante agua, ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo mientras mitigaban su subyacente sed.

—Con esto me siento un poco más revitalizada —la castaña había bebido hasta saciarse—. Eres muy intenso, Rengoku-san.

—Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti —él ya se había terminado toda el agua que era para él—. Aun cuando estábamos entrenando, no dejaste de presionar en ningún momento. Estabas muy centrada en querer marcar un golpe.

—Tú dijiste que lo diera todo —alegaba en su defensa—. Pero igual, lo siento. A veces cuando tomo una espada me transformo en otra persona...—y mencionar todo aquello resultaba penoso; e incluso tonto—. Sé que suena loco, así que no hay problema si no me crees.

—¡Te creo! —exclamaba en tono alto. Ella volteó a verlo con incredulidad—. El que te concentres tanto cuando desenvainas tu espada es sinónimo de lo comprometida que estás con tu trabajo de exterminadora de demonios. Porque sabes mejor que nadie que el trabajo debe hacerse en el menor tiempo posible, cuidando de no cometer error alguno o al menos no uno que condene tu existencia; después de todo, hay vidas que dependen de tu desempeño y es primordial que te concentres en ello —bien, sus palabras la dejaron sin habla.

—Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito —expresó como un susurro que él escuchó perfectamente—. Yo sólo mato demonios en una isla lejos de la civilización.

—¡Y eso lo hace extraordinario!

—Parece que no tengo manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión —suspiró como señal de que había aceptado la derrota—. Por cierto, Rengoku-san, ¿existe una razón en especial que te motivó en convertirte en Cazador de Demonios?

—En primer lugar, podría decirse que me uní a los Cazadores de Demonios por tradición familiar. La Familia Rengoku han sido miembros de la Asociación de Cazadores de Demonios desde varias generaciones atrás. Por lo que me competía a mí, el hijo mayor, continuar con la tradición —contaba para quien lo escuchaba atentamente—. Mi madre me decía que era responsabilidad de los fuertes proteger a los débiles. Así que debo de usar esta fuerza que me fue dada para proteger a la gente de la amenaza que representan los demonios. Es mi deber y mi responsabilidad.

—Eres alguien recto y con una grandiosa ideología de vida —sus palabras destilaban tanto sinceridad como convicción. Una combinación que resultaba muy extraña de encontrar en estos días—. Sin duda es la mentalidad que debe de tener un Pilar.

—Y sin embargo el demonio que vine a cazar hasta tan lejos terminó siendo exterminado por alguien más...

—Vamos, vamos, deja eso en el pasado. Ya tendrás misiones en el futuro y podrás realizar tu trabajo como Pilar —dijo, para reconfortarle—. Salvarás a mucha gente y te harás más fuerte.

—En eso tienes mucha razón.

—Ya no te desanimes. Y mejor cuéntame sobre ese tal Oyakata-sama que mencionaste la vez pasada —alguien estaba resultando bastante curiosa y no le importaba exteriorizarlo.

—Oyakata-sama es el líder de la Asociación de los Cazadores de Demonios —era algo que ella había deducido sin demasiada dificultad—. Pese a que no es un hombre de armas, es alguien comprometido con la cacería de los demonios... Es una persona que se preocupa por toda la gente que llega a convertirse en cazador… Es alguien amable y que es capaz de inspirarte con unas cuantas palabras.

—Suena a alguien realmente admirable —compartió su opinión con él sin cortarse—. Y si tiene gente como tú, siguiendo sus órdenes, significa que es una persona digna de ser el cabecilla de los Cazadores de Demonios.

—Ninguno de nosotros dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar su vida por él.

—Entiendo a la perfección el sentimiento —soltó con una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa—. Yo también tengo a una persona a la que aprecio y respeto muchísimo que no dudaría ni un segundo en ofrecer mi vida con tal de que esté a salvo.

—¿Te refieres a tu maestro?

—Sí —contestó de inmediato—. Es un hombre excéntrico, pero es bastante bonachón. Siempre anda preocupándose por todo y por todos aun cuando no debería hacerlo.

—Espero algún día poder conocerlo —fue su sincero deseo.

—Lo mismo digo de Oyakata-sama —ante sus anhelos conjuntos ambos se echaron a reír. En cierto modo se sintieron bobos por pensar lo mismo—. Quisiera presentarte a mi maestro, pero él ya no está aquí. Abandonó la isla hace varios años y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces.

—Debe de estar bien —no era difícil saber que la castaña estaba preocupada por la ausencia y el desconocido paradero del hombre, por lo que no le costaba nada ofertarle palabras que calmaran su ansiedad.

—Te lo agradezco —lo último que estaba esperando era que él le subiera el ánimo—. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—¿Umm? ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo permiso? —parpadeó, perplejo. Ella era la primera persona que le salía con una solicitud tan extraña.

—Siento que ya excedí mi límite permitido para cuestionarte sobre ti y tu vida personal, por lo que considero que es necesario pedir tu autorización para proseguir con el interrogatorio —¿lo peor? Es que se oía tremendamente seria diciéndole todo aquello—. Si la respuesta es no, yo lo respetaré — Kyōjurō se carcajeó tras escucharla. Le parecía divertido y en cierta medida, tierno, en que fuera tan considerada con su privacidad—. ¿Rengoku-san?

—Lo siento —expresó tras haber dejado de reírse—. Es que nunca nadie antes me había pedido permiso para preguntarme cosas. Por lo que es algo nuevo para mí.

—¿Tan...raro es? —la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo le llevó a que sus mejillas le ardieran.

—Descuida —eso no la hacía sentir mejor—. ¡Pregunta lo que quieras!

—¿El tono de tu cabello es natural? —era una duda existencial que no la había dejado en paz desde que vio esos colores tan alocados.

—Lo es —Touka estaba pensativa—. Mi hermano y mi padre también tienen el cabello de este color.

—Significa entonces que es un rasgo físico que se ha heredado desde varios ancestros atrás —su caso la había asombrado bastante—. Tus hijos tendrán ese mismo pelo rebelde de tonalidad de la llama... ¡Espera! ¿Y las mujeres de tu familia también tienen ese pelo? —ahora lucía bastante alarmada ante la posibilidad.

—Mmm —rascó su barbilla y se quedó meditando aquello por unos segundos—. Ahora que lo mencionas, sólo han nacido niños dentro de la Familia Rengoku.

—¡Vaya! Eso es...asombroso y demasiado curioso —tenía frente a ella a un espécimen de la raza humana muy particular.

—¿Y qué me dices sobre tu familia? ¿Alguna particularidad? —ya que habían abordado el tema, ¿por qué no indagar un poco del lado de la castaña?

—Pues no es algo tan impactante como tu caso, pero… Las mujeres que han nacido dentro de mi familia hasta la fecha, siempre heredan este tono de ojos.

—¿Solamente las mujeres? —ella le respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pues eso sí es bastante raro.

—No tanto como lo tuyo —se la devolvió muy descaradamente.

—Aunque ahora que los veo con mayor atención —ella se congeló en cuanto esos dorados ojos yacían a centímetros de los suyos, reflejando el semblante sonriente del rubio—, son de un bonito color.

—Por supuesto que no —refutó, desviando su mirar. Aquel comentario le había causado cierto ápice de retraimiento—. Desde mi perspectiva, el tono dorado es más glamuroso —Kyojuro se apartó por inercia, movido por sus palabras. La primera y última persona que elogió el tono de sus ojos había sido su madre; ella era la segunda mujer que lo hacía—. ¿Sucede algo? Te has quedado callado de repente y eso es muy raro en ti.

—No. No pasa nada. Es sólo que recordé algo —comentaba, a la vez que volvía a sonreír con la pasión que tanto le caracterizaba—. ¡Hora de seguir entrenando!

—Ya sabía que el "receso" iba a ser muy corto. Creo que no tengo más elección que adaptarme a tu ritmo.

Por un par de horas más continuaron practicando hasta el punto de quedar polvorosos y empapados en sudor. Incluso el cansancio había hecho mella en ambos hasta el punto de dejarlos botados en el suelo con la mirada colocada en un cielo que empezaba a verse tenuemente rojizo.

—Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Haremos esto todos los días? —ella suplicaba que la respuesta fuera "no".

—¡No existe mejor forma para pasar el rato que entrenando!

—Sí. Suponía que dirías algo como eso...—se quejaría más pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ello.

—¡Ahora comamos para recuperar energías!

—_Ay es cierto que no hay nada preparado_ —ese horrible momento donde se moría de hambre, pero no poseía las fuerzas para hacerse algo.

—Kishaba-san —la pregunta no fue lo que la desconcertó, sino el que Kyōjurō estuviera demasiado próximo. El blondo se había aproximado hasta su posición, quedando sus rodillas y manos sobre el suelo mientras agachaba su rostro hacia el de ella—, ¿tienes algunas patatas dulces?

—¿P-Patatas dulces? —balbuceó un poco ante lo repentino que había sido todo. Ese día ese hombre estaba invadiendo su espacio personal con soberana facilidad—. Creo recordar que hay algunas en la bodega que está cerca de donde se corta y almacena la leña.

—Iré por ellas —al fin la castaña había recuperado su espacio personal y se alegraba mucho por ello.

—Sí. Está bien —dijo para alguien que ya se estaba marchando—. _Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que Rengoku-san no se relaciona mucho que digamos con el género opuesto…_

Kyōjurō no demoró más de unos cuantos minutos en regresar junto con dos enormes costales que cargaba como si no pesaran nada. Dejó en el piso la preciada mercancía y volvió a irse. En esta ocasión retornaría pero con troncos y la idea de hacer una fogata con estos y las hojas caídas que se divisaban por todo el patio.

—¿Comerás patatas dulces asadas? —Touka se había sentado, mirando en silencio las acciones de Kyōjurō.

—El clima es perfecto para comerlas —ya había colocado algunas en el fuego mientras las cubría con hojas y las movía con una varita—. Saben deliciosas.

—Mmm... No soy precisamente fanática de ellas.

—Eso es porque no las has comido en su punto —ella no creía que eso fuera el motivo principal por el cual no era adicta a ellas—. En cuanto estén listas te daré una.

—Solamente porque me estoy muriendo de hambre te aceptaré una —porque hasta escuchaba sus tripas chillar; y probablemente, él también.

—¡Ya están listas! —exclamaba el rubio con una sonrisa todavía más amplia de las que siempre le mostraba.

—Ni se te ocurra agarrarlas así o te vas a quemar —le advirtió antes de que el cazador hiciera algo descabellado.

—Descuida. Encontré esto en el almacén y lo traje conmigo —Rengoku sostenía unas tenazas de metal junto con varias hojas de papel; sí, el muchacho estaba preparado—. Toma. Come tú primero —le entregó una patata dulce perfectamente envuelta en papel y lista para ser comida.

—Gracias —miró el tubérculo y le dio la primera mordida. Saboreó con lentitud el bocado y tragó.

—¿Y qué tal? —quería conocer su opinión.

—Debo admitir que no está demasiado dura pero tampoco lo suficientemente pastosa para que me resulte desagradable. Tiene el punto perfecto —comentaba a la vez que contemplaba aquella patata dulce perfectamente cocinada; era como un milagro culinario de otoño.

—¡Sí, son deliciosas! —él ya se había zampado tres en lo que ella continuaba con la suya.

—Esta vez te daré la razón.

—¡Come que hay más! —porque ya le había pasado otras dos patatas.

—Yo...no puedo comer tan rápido como tú.

—¡Haremos un entrenamiento especial para que eso sea cosa del pasado! —proclamó como una promesa que cumpliría con firmeza.

—Eso es algo que no es necesario...Yo estoy bien de este modo —la verdad temía al pensar en qué consistiría aquel entrenamiento para convertirla en una troglodita.

Touka no supo cómo fue que resistió el resto del día con aquel entrenamiento espartano dirigido por el Pilar de la Flama. Lo único de lo que tenía consciencia es que debía sacar fuerzas de donde le fuera posible porque tenía una cena que preparar y con aquel aterrador comensal no le bastaría con unos cuantos platillos. Así que después de un largo y bien merecido baño, se cambió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, ya mentalizada de que tenía que cumplir con aquella promesa que le había hecho al rubio cuando desayunaron en el pueblo.

—¿Quieres que te eche la mano en algo? —la inesperada pregunta proveniente del rubio casi le provocó un susto que le hizo soltar el tomate que apenas iba a disponerse a trocear.

—¡¿Rengoku-san?! —se giró hacia la entrada, encontrándose con esos entusiastas y bien despiertos ojos dorados junto con aquella inmaculada sonrisa—. Por favor, no aparezcas de esa manera.

—Ah lo lamento —se disculpó de inmediato. Lo menos que deseaba era provocarle un mini infarto a la castaña.

—Y sobre lo de ayudarme, no es necesario —dijo para su invitado—. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de la cena sin problema alguno.

—¿Estás segura? —él sabía que era culpa suya que ella tuviera que cocinar tanto—. Déjame al menos pagarte por el hospedaje y la comida.

—Esta es una casa muy amplia, por lo que, si vive una o dos personas más, no representará ningún problema —habló antes de que Kyōjurō continuara—. Y sobre la comida, me basta y sobra con que me ayudes a transportar los ingredientes del pueblo hasta acá.

—¡No es suficiente para mí! —claro que iba a replicar. Ella ya lo veía venir por lo que dio un largo suspiro—. Debe de haber otra cosa en la que pueda retribuirte.

—Ya estás ayudándome a entrenar —le recordó.

—Debe de haber otra cosa —bien, ella había desbloqueado otro nivel de necedad en ese hombre.

—_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan obseso para esto? ¿Por qué no acepta la amabilidad de la gente tal cual sin querer retribuirla? _—y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una buena idea para mantener ocupado al cazador—. Entonces, ¿podrías cortar los troncos que hay en la parte trasera de la casa? Con el descenso de la temperatura hemos empleado más leños para preparar el baño.

—¡Entendido! —y antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, él se había esfumado a toda marcha.

—Y se ha ido sin más….

Llegó hasta la parte trasera de la casa, encontrándose con una pila bastante grande de troncos. Por lo que, sin perder tiempo alguno, tomó el hacha que estaba en aquella área y empezó con la tediosa tarea de cortar y acomodar cada leño que era obtenido. Y gracias a su constancia y a que aquel deber era algo que usualmente hacía en casa cuando se venían las temporadas frías, terminó en poco tiempo.

—Terminé esto en menos tiempo del esperado —aunque lo que no estaba esperando era hallar a esos escurridizos zorros que retozaban sobre la madera recién cortada, como si fuera su nueva área de juegos—. Ustedes sí que saben divertirse con muy poco —¿era normal que los zorros dieran semejantes saltos? Y si así era el caso, ¿por qué aquel raposo había elegido su cara como blanco? —. Eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa, Kenzo —pescó al mamífero, sujetándolo de los costados; este lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera prestándole atención a sus palabras—. Tus amigos y tú deberían jugar en otra parte o terminarán sepultados bajo todos esos troncos.

Bajó al zorro mientras su expresión relajada y bonachona era reemplazada por una seria que se mantenía a la expectativa. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el mango de su espada mientras permanecía vigilante, listo para atacar cuando la situación lo ameritara.

Había escuchado el crujir de la hojarasca, tan cercanamente que le fue inevitable no colocarse en posición defensiva. Podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, desde un ladrón o mirón, hasta un demonio que estaba en busca de comida. Y él estaba listo para encarar cualquiera que fuera la opción.

—Será mejor que salgas —había desenfundado su espada a la vez que su mirada se había enfocado en la dirección en la que provenían las pisadas—. Ocultándote no lograrás nada.

La petición de Rengoku fue considerada y convertida en realidad. Aquel que se había mantenido oculto entre el cobijo de la noche, emergió, pero lo hizo con tal prontitud y potencia, que él apenas había tenido tiempo para bloquear el embiste que le fue atestado.

Podía percibir la hostilidad en aquellas pupilas esmeraldas que no hacían nada más que reflejar su rostro, como si no deseara que desapareciera de su vista, como si quisiera recordar el rostro de la persona a la que cortaría con su naginata.

—Tsk…_ ¡Es bastante fuerte! _—el extraño lo había hecho retroceder hasta el punto en que el suelo pagó las consecuencias de ello. Y si eso no le fuera suficiente, continuaba lanzándole embistes, ansiando el instante en que cometiera el más mínimo error para cortarle.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que haces aquí? —el desconocido tomó distancia, permitiéndole a Kyōjurō vislumbrar mejor su apariencia—. Dependiendo tu respuesta será tu castigo.

El hombre portaba un set de pantalón y chaqueta magenta que se complementaba maravillosamente bien con su oscura chaqueta cruzada de tres cuartos que le protegía de la intemperie a la vez que ayudaba a ocultar la espada que se mantenía fijada a él gracias a una banda negra que llevaba alrededor de su cintura.

Su cabello bermellón era lo suficientemente largo para sobrepasar su hombro. Sin embargo, esto no parecía incordiar a su poseedor; él había decidido sujetar sólo la mitad derecha de este con un lazo celeste para permitir que el resto cayera con gracia, dándole una mejor apreciación al flequillo lateral izquierdo que llegaba hasta su mejilla.

—¿Por qué no has respondido? ¿Es que acaso te han comido la lengua? —cuestionaba con un tono poco gentil. Lo veía como un enemigo y no tenía intenciones de moderar su nivel de animosidad.

—No pienso presentarme si no lo haces tú primero —exigió el blondo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Alguien que viene de fuera no tiene derecho de exigir nada dentro de esta isla —lo siguiente que le dedicó a Rengoku fue una vista muy próxima de su arma de asta que sólo logró cortarle unos cuantos cabellos de sus patillas.

—Contigo queda claro que no toda la gente de esta isla tiene buenos modales —no iba a permitir que aquel sujeto quisiera pasar por encima de él. Si bien su espada solamente la empleaba para cortar a los demonios, no significaba que no fuera capaz de empuñarla para defenderse de otros humanos.

—No tengo razones para tratar bien a quien ni siquiera me ha dado su nombre —que su naginata fuese un arma de largo alcance, no la hacía menos capaz de confrontar las estocadas que el rubio le propinaba. Lo que había nacido de la confrontación de dos armas tan diferentes, era una danza hermosa y condenadamente peligrosa; porque hasta la más mínima distracción podría resultar en un costo alto a pagar.


End file.
